edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazz's Gardevoir
Nazz's Gardevoir is the third Pokemon currently owned by Nazz. Personality As a Ralts, she was shown to be calm and will improve to grow, though not as ambitious as the others. She is unnerved by others and their outburst, and her composure is always left in check. She enjoys to travel with Nazz and battles without losing her cool. She will note that her opponents must not let emotions get ahead of them, as she can sense them, giving her an edge. She may apologize before telling the opponent of their flaw. When she evolved into Kirlia, she was willing to show more emotions through her dancing, such as joy. When she evolved in Gardevoir at last, she was shown to be less physical in showing joy, but nevertheless maintained a calm composure and happiness about. Overview She was first introduced as a Ralts in "The Evolution Boom", when she battled against Nazz's Fennekin. Ralts made the first move by using Confusion, dealing the first blow. She was then caught off guard when Fennekin used Flame Charge, dealing a lt of damage and knocking her HP down in the red zone, which enabled for Nazz to catch her. In "Rocky Road", Ralts, along with the rest of Nazz and her Pokemon, awoke when Sarah started to make a ruckus in the Camphrier Town Pokemon Center. In "All that Gliters", Ralts was called out to battle against a wild Spritzee. When Spritzee was disinterested, Ralts was told to use Confusion, in which she slammed Spritzee into the ground. When Spritzee grew angry, Ralts calmly apologized and informed that she should not have emotions consume her. Spritzee didn't listen as she used Fairy Wind, but Ralts dodged with Teleport and reappeared from behind. As Spritzee turned and used Echoed Voice, Ralts evaded it with Double Team and then used Confusion to deal more damage to Spritzee. With Spritzee's HP low, Ralts watched as Nazz caught the Spritzee and looked with satisfaction as her Trainer was happy to have a new Pokemon. In "Cliffs & Stones", Ralts popped out of her poke ball after Burmy evolved into Wormadam. When she felt her level increase, Ralts evolved into Kirlia, and danced about in joy. In "Resilient Flare", Kirlia was in battle against Grant's Amaura, where she defeated him by using Magical Leaf. Kirlia was then use to battle against Grant's Tyrunt, whose personality was unappealing and distasteful to her. When Tyrunt used Rock Tomb, Kirlia dodged with Teleport and struck Tyrunt from behind with Magical Leaf. Tyrunt blocked with Rock Tomb, which left a dust cloud in which Kirlia couldn't see, which left her open when Tyrunt used Bite and dealt damage. With little HP from battling Amaura and Tyrunt, Kirlia was recalled and returned safely in place of Spritzee. In "Mega Ed-volution", Kirlia was called out to battle against a wild Roggenrola. Kirlia started off by using Magical Leaf, which was super effective against the opposing Rock-Type, who used an Iron Defense, but didn't effect Magical Leaf. Barely standing, Roggenrola used Mud-Slap, but Kirlia easily def;ected it with her Confusion, sending the attack back at Roggenrola and defeating the Rock-Type. After the battle, Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir and Nazz was overjoyed. In "Home on the Ranch", it was revealed that Gardevoir was the second Pokemon Nazz used against Korrina. It was revealed that she was able to defeat Machoke and Hawlucha, earning Nazz the Rumble Badge. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Gardevoir was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon. While Wormadam complained, Gardevoir kept calm, regarding how rowdy and aggravating everyone was. She watched on as Nazz became an Urban Ranger, where she commented that she wasn't sure Urban Rangers were, but thought it was for a good cause. She was also there cheering when they all decided to build a raft to sail along Route 12. In "Morals", Gardevoir was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. She talked among the others, and then spectated Spritzee evolving into Aromatisse, stating that she would grow stronger upon Evolution. In "Battle of Fairies", Gardvoir was the last Pokemon Nazz used to battle against Valerie's Sylveon. Valerie's Sylveon attacked first with a Dazzling Gleam, but Gardevoir enhanced her Special Attack and Special Defense by using Calm Mind just before the attack could hit her. Gardevoir then used her Psychic, which was stronger from Calm Mind. The move sent Sylveon crashing to the ceiling, but was still battle-able. Sylveon and Gardevoir then collided Swift with Magical Leaf respectively, causing both moves to cancel out. In the midst of the explosion, Gardevoir got struck by a Dazzling Gleam, but was able to hold on and look back at Nazz for an answer, which came in the form of Mega Evolution. Gardevoir Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir and used her Magical Leaf, colliding with Swift again, but breaking through with ease and dealt damage. Sylveon then tried Dazzling Gleam, but Mega Gardevoir's Speed allowed her to dodge and avoid damage, ending the battle with a strong Psychic. Upon reverting back, Gardevoir smiled as she happily embraced her trainer and watched her ascertain the Fairy Badge. In "The War is Over", Gardevoir was called out to be in the final battle against Diantha's Mega Gardevoir. After formal greetings, Gardevoir looked back at Nazz and both agreed on Mega Evolution, where both participants had Mega Gardevoir on their respective sides. Nazz's Mega Gardevoir attacked with Dazzling Gleam, scoring a hit, but Diantha's Mega Gardevoir retaliated with Shadow Ball, though Nazz's Mega Gardevoir was able to dodge with her increased Speed. To gain the advantage, Nazz's Mega Gardevoir attempted Hypnosis to put Diantha's to sleep, but was caught shocked when the move missed and the supposed recipient appeared behind, striking Nazz's Mega Gardevoir with a Shadow Ball, which also lowered her Special Defense. Nazz's Mega Gardevoir sat up in time to use her Psychic and deflect another incoming Shadow Ball, relieving her of any possible damage. She then used Dazzling Gleam, leaving Diantha's Mega Gardevoir to take the hit and be left with little energy. Wanting to go all out, Nazz's Mega Gardevoir tried to end it with her Dazzling Gleam once more, but fell short when Diantha's Mega Gardevoir used Psychic and made a counter force to deflect the lights, leaving the sender shocked. Diantha's Mega Gardevoir then jumped and used Shadow Ball, piercing through the remnants of Dazzling Gleam and scoring an explosive blow on Nazz's Mega Gardevoir, which unfortunately defeated her and had her revert to herself. Still barely conscious, Gardevoir heard Nazz's praise of pride and joy, falling unconscious with a proud grin. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Gardevoir and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Dazzling Gleam * Psychic * Future Sight * Hypnosis Trivia * Gardevoir was the first Fairy-Type Pokemon captured by Nazz, and first Fairy-Type captured overall. Category:Nazz's Pokemon Category:Fairy Type Category:Psychic type Category:Female Pokemon Category:Psychic Type Category:Mega Pokemon